bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryza
Ryza is a female Vortixx pirate, and first mate to her brother on board The Wayward Wind. Biography: Pre-game History: Ryza and her older brother Kelz were ferocious, bloodthirsty and merciless, until a large fleet of pirate hunters from their homeland tracked them down, attacking their ship and killing their crew in a bloody battle. Winning, and escaping with their lives, the two Vortixx sailed their crippled vessel into uncharted waters, ultimately arriving on the shores of Mata Nui, docking their damaged vessel in a protected cove off Le-Wahi. Sailing into Disaster: After being wrecked in Le-Wahi, Ryza worked with her brother to repair their ship, then kept watch over the vessel while he explored the jungle. Once the tide finally went out and the pair fixed the additional damage Kelz managed to cause during their departure, the pair eventually arrived in Leva Bay. They journeyed to Po-Koro, where they met Dahtar, who agreed to help them in exchange for payment. When he failed to find the resources required to aid them, Dahtar left the pair, only to double back and shoot at Ryza from a hiding place up on the wall. She survived the impromptu assassination attempt, but received a bullet wound right through her shoulder. A group of Sentinels arrived on the scene, but were distracted by a nearby alleyway fight. Kelz carried Ryza over to the group, and two of the Matoran guards helped treat her injuries. Moving on: After having her injuries seen to, she and Kelz set off into the desert to find Dahtar, but soon lost all signs of his trail. Giving up, she and her brother returned to their stranded vessel and managed to sail it to the nearest port: Forsi, where she soon found a group of shipwrights to help repair the damage. Once the work was done, the two pirates left their vessel at the docks and headed for the railway station, intending to return to Po-Koro in order to pick up Dahtar's trail. Appearance and Tools: A full head shorter than her older brother Kelz, Ryza is no less dangerous. She is thinner, but more wiry, and extremely fast and agile, as well as incredibly acrobatic. She wears a sailor’s coat and breeches in simple blue and brown, without any of the grandeur her brother is so fond of. Her weapon of choice is a deadly, pointed crystal rapier, made of the same material as her brother’s cutlass, but in a different shade of colour, closer to pink. She carries a powerful bolt-action sniper rifle with a thermal imaging scope, which fires incendiary rounds (these also serve to cauterise the wounds they make – less messy that way), but it takes roughly ten seconds for the weapon to cool down after each shot. She also wears a bodysuit similar to her brother’s, except hers renders her silent, similar in effect to a Kanohi Volitak. Like Kelz’s suit, this is always on, however, it does not silence speech, nor does it silence her rifle. Abilities and Traits: Less pompous than her brother, Ryza is still very chatty, and fond of showing off, even in tense situations. She loves to mock her foes as she outwits and outmanoeuvres them. When she is on the hunt, though, with her sniper rifle, her character changes entirely. She becomes silent, serious and stealthy, never drawing attention to herself. Even after the kill is made, she vanishes as silently as she approached. She’ll laugh and boast about it afterwards, of course, but not until long after she has left the scene. Like her brother, her special armour isn’t very strong, and her blade is only good for stabbing, thus can be blocked by shields, or plate armour. She also isn’t a physically strong individual, but she knows plenty of ways around that particular problem. Relationships: Friends: * Kelz - her older brother, who she loves messing with. * Tucker - a Takea shark she started feeding over the side of the ship long ago, which has followed them ever since. He has been known to devour anyone who falls overboard, as well as anyone who tries to swim onto the ship. Enemies: * Dahtar - a skakdi who tried to kill her. Quotes: * "Do you want to make'' two'' trips through the scorching desert?" - Ryza, to Dahtar. Trivia: * Because a Takea shark can't be tamed like most animals, Tucker doesn't actually qualify as a pet within the game's rules, but is instead reduced to being just a regular NPC animal. Category:Vortixx Category:Characters Category:Pirates